As users grow and mature in their Internet knowledge and experience, they begin to realize that any given home network can be part of “the cloud”. Current thinking and positioning of “the cloud”, however, is that it is something “out there, outside the home”. If so, then one person's home network is part of another person's “cloud” and vice versa. In actuality, all home networks should be part of the cloud.